


You’ve Got Mail

by Emmyyy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Babies!, Bend me over the desk, Blow Jobs, Boypussy, Businessman Victor, Character’s Name Spelled As Viktor, Consensual Mating, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dominance, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fuck my face daddy, Gender Discrimination, Gender Roles, Holy shit there’s a lot of fucking in this story, Housewife Yuuri, I am perverse garbage and I will NOT apologize for it, Katsuki Yuuri’s Thighs, Knotting, Luxury Cars, M/M, Mail Order Brides, Marriage Contracts, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Puppy! Makkachin, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Submission, Trying For A Baby, Vaginal Sex, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Victor Nikiforov: Champion Pussy Eater, Victor Worships the Ground Yuuri Walks On, Victor aims to please, Victor has big dick energy, Victor is 32 - Yuuri is 20, Victor is absolutely smitten, Victor is lonely, Victor likes getting fingered while Yuuri sucks him off, Victor likes nice things, Victor would totally die for him, Wealthy Victor, Yuuri gets off on serving his alpha/being praised, Yuuri in lingerie, Yuuri is a Domestic Goddess, Yuuri is a pampered Bitch, Yuuri likes nice things, Yuuri loves getting fucked, Yuuri the submissive little slut, dominance through submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmyyy/pseuds/Emmyyy
Summary: “I cannot believe I let you talk me into this…” Viktor complained as he stared blankly at his laptop screen.“You can thank me when he arrives.” Chris said gleefully.“It’s 2020 and I’ve just basically bought a person. On the internet. Like some kind of modern alpha pervert.” Viktor grumbled.“Modern problems require modern solutions.” Chris joked.“Get out.” Viktor deadpanned.OR: the mail order bride A/B/O AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 66
Kudos: 506





	1. Am I Really Doing This?

**Author's Note:**

> Is this possibly the most played out trope in the A/B/O universe? Yes. 
> 
> Am I writing it anyways just because I can? Also yes. 
> 
> Should I be working on finishing my other stories instead of writing new bullshit? Most definitely. 
> 
> Standard A/B/O dynamics that I usually write apply *BUT* this time I’ve decided to include mating bites just to play around with the concept. See the breakdown below if you haven’t read any of my other indulgent perverse garbage. 
> 
> As always, here’s a breakdown of how I write A/B/O dynamics: Everyone in this universe has two genders. Male/female/intersex etc. in addition to their secondary gender dynamic of either alpha, beta or omega. Both males and females can be any gender dynamic, but male alphas are more common than female alphas. Gender discrimination is based entirely on one’s secondary gender.
> 
> Betas make up the largest percentage of the human population with omegas making up the smallest percentage. Something along the lines of 55% beta, 30% alpha and 15% omega. Male omegas are an even smaller minority at around 30% of that dynamic. 
> 
> Everyone’s secondary gender presents itself during puberty and is immediately identifiable by scent. Alphas tend to be taller and have more muscle mass than the other two dynamics with omegas typically being the smallest of the dynamics. Every dynamic has small scent glands located behind both ears, on each wrist and each inner thigh.
> 
> When it comes to genitalia, betas have no discernible differences to a regular human. Alpha males have a knot whereas beta males do not. Alpha females will have the same genital makeup as female betas and omegas and cannot impregnate. Omegas of any gender have vaginas, with breasts and curves being the only physical difference between male and female. Omegas are biologically designed for an alpha’s pleasure and both the vagina and ass are self lubricating because this is fiction and I’m extra like that.
> 
> Alphas experience a 3-4 day rut 4 times per year and omegas experience a 3-4 day heat cycle 4 times per year. Once a pair has mated these cycles tend to sync up. An omega is most fertile during a heat but is still capable of becoming pregnant outside of the normal heat cycle. In turn, alphas are most virile during a rut but male alphas can impregnate a beta or omega outside of a rut. Alpha/alpha pairs are rare but not unheard of. In a heterosexual A/A relationship the male alpha would be the dominant partner.
> 
> Bonding bites are typically placed on the right side of a person’s neck near the scent gland. 
> 
> Although modern society has progressed and is working towards equality, alpha/omega pairings are still the ideal and being mated to an omega is still regarded as a status symbol.
> 
> Yuuri is a spoiled domestic goddess in this story and gets off on serving and pleasing his alpha and being praised for it. 
> 
> Viktor might be the one in charge on paper, but Yuuri knows exactly how to twist him to get what he wants without Viktor ever even realizing.

“I cannot believe I let you talk me into this…” Viktor complained as he stared blankly at his laptop screen. 

“You can thank me when he arrives.” Chris said gleefully. 

“It’s 2020 and I’ve just basically bought a person. On the internet. Like some kind of modern alpha pervert.” Viktor grumbled. 

“Modern problems require modern solutions.” Chris joked. 

“Get out.” Viktor deadpanned. 

“He really is stunning Viktor. You’ve chosen well.” Chris complimented. 

“My mother will die of shame when she finds out.” Viktor said with a long suffering sigh. 

“Just tell her you met on a dating site. She doesn’t need to know the details.” Chris suggested sagely. 

“The worst part of all of this is the fact that my father would be so proud.” Viktor said. 

“You’re nothing like him. He was a monster.” Chris countered. 

“You’d never treat an omega the way that he did.” Chris continued. 

“My mother will love him, I can already tell.” Viktor quickly changed the subject to something a little less unpleasant. 

“Svetlana does have excellent taste. I’m sure they will become fast friends.” Chris said encouragingly. 

“Chris, tell me honestly, am I a gross old man for choosing such a young omega?” Viktor asked his closest friend. 

“Viktor, you aren’t old. 32 is the new 22 haven’t you heard?” Chris teased. 

“But he’s only 20...I feel like a cradle robbing pervert.” Viktor complained. 

“Don’t be so dramatic. He’s old enough to sign up through the agency and a legal adult in both his country and ours Viktor. It’ll be fine.” Chris was getting annoyed with his oldest friend’s unnecessary pity party. 

“Maybe I’m having a midlife crisis…” Viktor wondered aloud. 

“Christ. You’re giving me grey hair.” Chris complained. If his eyes rolled back any further he was going to see his own spine... 

“Look how happy I am with Phichit. We met though the agency and the last two years have been wonderful. Your new omega will surely have a close friend in my Phichit.” Chris said excitedly. 

Viktor stared longingly at his new omega’s carefully curated image gallery. Yuuri Katsuki was absolutely beautiful with delicate features, slicked back hair and pale, porcelain skin. The agency listed him as 5’3 and 133 pounds and from what Viktor could see, the omega’s figure was slender with a pleasant curve to his thighs and backside. He was exquisite. 

When he’d begun the process of applying for the privilege of bonding with Yuuri, the agency had shipped him a beautiful silk scarf drenched in the omega’s sweet scent to ensure their biological compatibility. Viktor’s inner alpha ached with need at the very first whiff. Viktor decided that he had to have Yuuri no matter the cost. 

Viktor had quickly arranged for a parcel containing an embroidered handkerchief laden with his own alpha scent to be mailed to Yuuri back home in Japan. The omega had wholeheartedly given his consent to move forward with the proceedings once he was satisfied that their secondary genders would be compatible. 

Yuuri came from a respectable enough family in his home country of Japan. His parents owned and operated a small inn and hot spring that had once thrived in the busy oceanside town. Things had changed in the last two years. Residents began to flee the area in desperate search for stable employment and the Katsuki family business had suffered greatly. 

After the agency’s agreed upon commission, Yuuri’s family would receive a generous lump sum in addition to a monthly stipend for the rest of the omega’s life. In exchange, Viktor would have the incredible privilege of taking Yuuri as his mate. Omega’s were still very rare and considered an incredible prize by society, even in modern times. 

Ever since the omega’s presentation at 13, up until his family’s financial decline, Yuuri had been privately educated and was fluent in both Japanese and English. He was quite a prize indeed. 

Viktor had been very forthcoming about what he was looking for in a mate over the first few months building a rapport with the agency before they'd even presented him with potential candidates. Contrary to many of his alpha peers, Viktor had been adamant about finding someone with past sexual experience who was at the very least, open to experimentation. 

He was at the point in his life where a timid, simpering virgin just didn't appeal to him. Many alpha’s got off on taking an omega’s virginity and molding them to their own specific desires. Viktor preferred a bed partner who knew their own body and what they did and did not enjoy. The thought of mating with someone who would quietly lie beneath him, merely tolerating his touch as he took what he wanted, disgusted him. 

Viktor thoroughly enjoyed sex and wanted to find an omega who shared in his passion for a thrilling intimate relationship. 

———————————————

Once Viktor had passed the agency’s rigorous initial screening phases and financial and criminal checkpoints, he was able to learn some of the more intimate details of his intended omega’s life. Nothing an alpha could possibly want to know was off limits. 

Yuuri Katsuki had had 10 sexual partners and enjoyed fulfilling a submissive role during intercourse. Viktor was very pleased to note that Yuuri also enjoyed anal sex. Although their bodies were technically designed for it, amongst other wonderful things, Viktor found that many of the omega’s he’d slept with didn’t care for it. 

Most importantly, Yuuri was seeking an experienced, older alpha that was more than happy to provide him with protection and a financially comfortable future for the duration of his life. 

Yuuri wanted a family and to be in charge of and take care of their home, with his alpha partner as the sole source of income. Yuuri expected to live in luxury and would accept nothing less for the honor of allowing Viktor to bond with him. 

Yuuri enjoyed dancing, reading, fashion, cooking and frequenting art and history museums. Most of all, Yuuri was excited to start a family; something that Viktor was more than happy to accommodate. 

Yuuri was perfect for him and in just two days' time, Viktor would have a beautiful omega mate. Someone to ease his loneliness and make his house feel more like a home. The entire process had taken almost 4 months and Viktor was eager to finally meet his intended omega in person. 

————————————————-

Yuuri was nervous as he disembarked his plane in Moscow. His intended alpha had flown him first class all the way from Japan and at the agency’s suggestion, set him up at a beautiful resort for 48 hours prior to their first meeting. This allowed for Yuuri to rest and decompress before coming face to face with his new alpha. 

A coordinator from the agency, a friendly beta named Mila, met Yuuri at the airport before getting him settled into his hotel suite. She would be staying just down the hall from him and was ready to tend to his every need over the next two days. 

Viktor had been wonderful these last 4 months while they got to know one another. Although not a requirement, the alpha had taken it upon himself to spoil Yuuri from afar. Viktor had even gone so far as to send Yuuri an extravagant monthly allowance to do with as he pleased. 

Yuuri took great pleasure in putting together an extensive wardrobe for his new life in Russia on his alpha’s dime. He’d even purchased something extra special to wear for their first night together. The nude lace and tiny crystal embellishments looked wonderful against his creamy skin and he could hardly wait for Viktor to see him in it.

Viktor had sent him countless beautiful gifts and kept in regular contact with him via email. He’d been the perfect gentleman over text and video chat, never asking Yuuri to behave in a way that made him uncomfortable. The alpha still hadn’t seen him naked and Yuuri wanted to keep it that way until they were face to face. He wanted it to be something special for the both of them. 

The lump sum and monthly stipend for his family was not required to be given until an official mating bond was secured, but Viktor had seen to their needs in the meantime as well. Yuuri had certainly landed an incredibly generous man. 

Yuuri felt guilt over the fact that his beloved alpha sister had worried for him these last few months. While she understood their family’s desperate financial situation, it made her furious that Yuuri was willingly using himself as collateral to broker a better life for the family. Society had come so far in the last few decades in terms of omega rights and she felt that Yuuri was turning his back on all of that hard work. 

As an alpha herself, Mari couldn’t possibly be expected to understand. Yuuri wanted a better life for himself, one where he didn’t have to struggle any longer just to get by. Yuuri wanted to be spoiled and taken care of in return for his love and devotion. Most of all, Yuuri wanted to start a family with someone who was dependable. 

———————————————

Yuuri had only just returned to his hotel suite from an afternoon of spa treatments and pampering to find Viktor’s most delightful gift yet. Early into their communication, Yuuri had mentioned his love of dogs to Viktor and they’d both talked about their mutual love for poodles. Yuuri was touched that Viktor had even remembered. 

In the center of the large bed sat a perfectly fluffy brown poodle puppy with a small, handwritten card tied to the red collar around her neck. Yuuri smiled to himself as he read. 

Yuuri, 

I hope this puppy will help you to settle into your new life. Her name is Makkachin and she is the very best girl. I look forward to the two of you exploring the house together tomorrow afternoon. 

-Viktor 

“Hello sweet girl.” Yuuri cooed at the puppy while stroking the soft fur of her floppy ears. She was so small and perfect and Yuuri had already fallen completely in love with her. 

“Shall we order incredibly expensive room service?” Yuuri asked the little poodle. Makkachin yipped excitedly before licking his face. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Yuuri said with a cute little laugh. 

With Mila’s help, Yuuri soon had two entire carts overflowing with a delicious smelling spread of traditional Russian food and drink. He popped a succulent pelmeni into his mouth before feeding a slice of roasted chicken to Makkachin. 

Yuuri had even ordered Champagne and an assortment of chocolate covered berries. Simply because he could. 

He was filled with nervous energy as he went about his nightly routine before cuddling under the thick blankets next to Makkachin. Tomorrow afternoon couldn’t come soon enough.


	2. The Mating Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot! I’m back and this chapter is basically all porn! 
> 
> Next chapter will be them getting to know more about each other as they settle into their new normal. 
> 
> Things are still a little bit awkward between them currently! But they will find their own way. Also, Yuuri and Phichit will probably be introduced to each other next time ❤️

Yuuri spent his last morning as an unmated omega drinking coffee and eating oladyi, rye bread and sausage with Makkachin while a nice young beta styled his hair. Russian breakfast foods were very different from what he was used to back in Japan, but Yuuri loved almost everything that he sampled. 

After tonight, he would officially bond with and belong to Viktor for the rest of his life. In both his home country and here in Russia, the alpha became the legal guardian of their omega mate once the bonding had taken place. Every decision in Yuuri’s life would ultimately be up to Viktor to make. Yuuri knew that this day would come ever since his presentation, but the concept of Viktor’s complete ownership both scared and excited him. 

Viktor would be legally and financially responsible not only for Yuuri’s care, but for any children they have together. In the eyes of the law, Yuuri would all but become Viktor’s property. Omega rights had advanced significantly in recent years, but Yuuri knew that he would never truly be independent from an alpha. 

It was just the way things were. A mating bond was unbreakable by anything other than the death of one or both partners. Yuuri’s life would forever be intertwined with Viktor’s. 

On the flip side of things, hurting one’s mate was considered an almost unforgivable sin and in most developed countries, the offender was punished harshly for it. Viktor had shown himself to be thoughtful and protective and although Yuuri knew he was taking a huge leap of faith, he didn’t worry for his personal safety, no matter what Mari said. 

Yuuri pushed all his anxious, unpleasant thoughts to the back of his mind while he focused on making himself presentable for tonight. It was a chilly October day in Russia and omega’s always felt the cold so terribly. He would need to dress warmly. 

He and Viktor had decided early on to celebrate their new mating with a quiet night at home so as not to overwhelm Yuuri too quickly. There would be no large party with dozens of strangers and guests to mingle with. Just the two of them and a nice, candlelit dinner while they got to know each other face to face. Just the way that Yuuri wanted it. 

Meeting new people was usually a great source of anxiety for Yuuri and he appreciated that Viktor had gone out of his way to respect that and accommodate him. 

Yuuri dressed comfortably in a lovely pair of dark, fitted blue jeans and a cream cashmere pullover. The outfit was simple, but the way that the fabric of his pants hugged his hips and thighs was sure to capture Viktor’s undivided attention. Yuuri would need a few minutes to slip into the more romantic outfit he had planned, but somehow he didn’t think Viktor would mind. 

Viktor had arranged for Yuuri’s things to be shipped from Japan and insisted that Yuuri travel light. Whatever he needed in the meantime while they waited for Yuuri’s belongings to arrive, Viktor would gladly purchase for him without hesitation. 

Yuuri got the feeling that he needed only to say the word and Viktor would bend over backwards to please him. Yuuri quite liked having that power over an alpha already. 

—————————————

The car that Viktor had arranged to pick him up was a beautiful, sleek BMW. Viktor had confided in him that he owned several luxury cars and Yuuri was already pleased with what he saw. The interior of the vehicle was a beautifully rich cognac colored leather and the seats were incredibly comfortable. 

The driver was a slightly cranky older beta who introduced himself simply as Yakov in heavily accented English. He loaded Yuuri’s suitcases into the car and helped the Omega get Makkachin situated with him in the backseat. 

Yakov gruffly informed Yuuri that their trip would take about an hour and to please make himself comfortable. He chose, thankfully, to allow Yuuri to ride in complete silence. Yuuri wasn’t much of a talker when he was anxious and spending the drive curled up with Makkachin was definitely preferable to awkward small talk. 

——————————————

Yuuri tried not to let it show, but he was more than a little impressed when the car pulled up to Viktor’s building. Viktor had emailed him photos at some point during their communication, but they truly did not do it justice. 

Viktor lived in the penthouse suite at the very top of a beautifully modern 10 story building. While the areas Yuuri had seen in his short time in the country were nowhere near as clean as Japan, the neighborhood that his new alpha called home was immaculate. 

The building itself was a modern masterpiece of towering glass and metal. The doorman, Georgi, was...odd. Nice, but odd. In the 3 minutes that Yuuri waited for Viktor to make his way to the lobby, Yuuri reluctantly listened to Georgi’s entire sordid life story. Including an incredibly dramatic breakup with someone named Anya. 

——————————————-

Yuuri was resplendent standing in front of him for the very first time; even more beautiful than his photographs. The omega’s pleasant curves and light, floral scent stirred something deeply primal within him; just as it ought to be between them. 

Chris was right. He’d definitely chosen well. 

“Yuuri…you’re finally here.” Viktor said happily as he pulled Yuuri into his arms. 

Yuuri’s slender body fit so perfectly against him. The omega’s face flushed a pretty, pale pink as he kissed him on each cheek. Viktor mentally scolded himself for the small blunder. Russians were much more tactile compared to the Japanese. Something that Yuuri would surely not be used to. 

“Welcome to Russia, Milyi.” Viktor said warmly. Yuuri smiled at his pet name. It was much different to hear it in person instead of over the phone. 

Yuuri wasn’t really used to blatant displays of physical affection, but he had to admit, at least privately to himself, that Viktor’s hand on his lower back as he guided him to his new home was nice. Viktor’s touch felt comforting and safe. 

———————————————

It was decidedly out of character for him, but Viktor found himself filled with nervous energy as they rode the elevator to the top floor of his building. He’d lived alone for so long and wasn’t sure if his space would even be suitable for a new omega mate. It served him perfectly as an alpha bachelor, but Yuuri would need a warm and safe environment to truly be comfortable. His home was all clean lines and sterile colors. It was beautiful, but admittedly more than a little cold. 

“Yuuri.” Viktor broke the silence as they approached the front door. 

“Yes?” Yuuri asked as he looked up at him. 

“Anything you want to change in the house we will change. It’s your home now too.” Viktor assured him. Yuuri smiled shyly at him as he led him over the threshold. 

——————————————-

“I’m afraid that I’m pretty useless in the kitchen and I mostly order out.” Viktor admitted sheepishly as he showed Yuuri the large and luxurious professional grade kitchen. It was a crime that it wasn’t currently being put to good use. Yuuri would change that. 

“I’ll cook for you Viktor.” Yuuri said with a soft smile as he poked around and admired the top of the line appliances. It was high time that someone took care of him and Yuuri planned to start with home cooked meals. 

“I’ve been practicing making traditional Russian meals.” Yuuri said excitedly as Viktor showed him the rest of the house, Makkachin trailing behind them the entire time, sniffing everything as she went. 

“I’d love to try some traditional Japanese meals too.” Viktor beamed. 

“I’ve got a few ideas for dinner tomorrow night that I think you might like.” Yuuri suggested. 

————————————————-

True to his word, Viktor had catered in a wonderful meal and wine pairing for their dinner. They ate together out on the terrace surrounded by a pretty hanging chandelier and two heat lamps, much to Yuuri’s delight. 

Once Yuuri had gotten a little bit of wine in him he instantly relaxed and finally, the conversation started to flow freely between them. He let his guard down a little bit more when they moved to the living room sofa for a nightcap. 

—————————————-

Viktor cupped Yuuri’s cheek in his hand before leaning in closer to claim his mouth for their first kiss. Yuuri’s hand settled on his chest, directly over his beating heart while Viktor deepened their kiss. 

Yuuri pulled away from him ever so slightly when Viktor’s wandering hand slipped under the butter soft fabric of his sweater. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri said breathlessly. 

“Something wrong?” The alpha asked worriedly. Yuuri shook his head no. 

“Just...give me a few minutes, please?” Yuuri asked softly. 

“Of course Yuuri. Whatever you need.” Viktor replied. 

Yuuri slipped free of Viktor’s possessive hold and sauntered into the bathroom. Viktor enjoyed the mesmerizing sway of Yuuri’s hips and ass as he walked away from him. 

—————————————

Yuuri quickly shed his clothing and reached for the small garment bag he’d previously hung up in the guest bathroom. Once every strap and crystal was secured in place, he wrapped a beautiful sheer robe around his shoulders and tied the belt at his waist. He gave himself a cursory once over in the mirror before slowly opening the door. If Viktor didn’t appreciate the view then the man clearly didn’t have any taste…

He quietly emerged from the bathroom and came to stand directly in front of Viktor. The alpha’s predatory eyes raked down his body appreciatively as Yuuri slowly pulled the tie at his waist and allowed the soft fabric to fall away. 

“Wow...just look at you…” Viktor groaned. 

“Do you like it?” Yuuri asked with a hopeful little smile. 

“You look…” Viktor trailed off as his brain short circuited. 

“Yes?” Yuuri asked him tentatively. 

“Beautiful…” Viktor mumbled. 

“Touch me...please.” Yuuri begged him softly. 

Viktor grasped Yuuri’s hip and gently pulled him down to straddle his lap. He buried his nose in Yuuri’s delicate neck and greedily inhaled the omega’s sweet scent as his hand settled posessively on his thigh. 

“So beautiful.” Viktor groaned into Yuuri’s neck and planted kisses along the omega’s pale skin.

Viktor playfully snapped the band of soft, gauzy fabric that snaked around Yuuri’s hip. The omega’s surprised little gasp made him smirk. 

Yuuri's slender fingers made quick work of the buttons on Viktor’s shirt. He pushed the fabric aside and admired his alpha’s strong chest while Viktor cupped and squeezed at the full globes of his ass. 

Viktor caressed up Yuuri’s thighs and hips before wrapping strong arms around the omega’s slim waist and pulling him tightly against his own body. 

He nipped gently at Yuuri’s collarbone and pressed a kiss directly to the incredibly sensitive scent gland at Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri’s sweet little moan went straight to his cock. 

Yuuri wrapped thick thighs around Viktor’s hips as he scooped him into his arms and carried him up the stairs to the master suite. Viktor set him down in the center of the large bed while he made quick work of his trousers. 

Yuuri’s eyes lazily traveled up the length of Viktor’s body as he admired the firm muscle and angular lines of his new alpha. Yuuri’s attention was ultimately captured by the impressive sight of Viktor’s hard cock as it jutted out long and thick between his thighs. 

Yuuri sat up on his knees and untied the tiny, intricate bows at his hips to allow the fabric of the racy panties he wore to fall away; leaving himself almost completely bared to his new alpha’s hungry gaze. 

Viktor stalked towards the edge of the bed and ran his thumb along Yuuri’s plump, kiss bitten bottom lip. Yuuri gave him a soft smile and leaned into his touch. The omega looked up at him through hazy, half lidded eyes as he beckoned him closer. 

Yuuri was so heartbreakingly beautiful like this and Viktor could hardly wait to have him. 

Viktor climbed onto the bed and settled against the comfortable pile of pillows before pulling Yuuri into his lap and scenting his neck. He undid the tiny, intricate ties above Yuuri’s waist and watched, mesmerized, as the rest of the gauzy fabric he wore fell away. 

Yuuri reached between their bodies to stroke Viktor’s cock to full hardness. Feeling brave, he leaned forward and trailed feather soft kisses along his new alpha’s sharp jawline and playfully bit Viktor’s ear. He was rewarded with a deep groan of pleasure. 

Viktor grasped Yuuri by the chin and pulled him in for a kiss while the omega continued to pleasure him. Yuuri’s tight grip on his penis felt wonderful but he needed more. He could already smell the intoxicatingly sweet scent of Yuuri’s slick as their kisses became more frenzied. 

“Mmnn…” Yuuri moaned softly into his mouth as Viktor’s wandering hands felt him up and smacked his ass. 

Yuuri guided Viktor’s hands to his hips as he positioned himself above the alpha’s erection before slowly sinking down onto him. He leaned his slender body back and grasped the alpha’s strong calves purchase as he started to ride him. Viktor filled him up so perfectly like this. 

“Blyat...so tight.” Viktor grunted in a garbled mix of English and Russian as he watched, mesmerized, by the sensuous roll of Yuuri's hips. 

————————————

Yuuri’s tight pussy was so wonderfully warm and wet around him and the sweet little cries and moans the omega made only added to his arousal and enjoyment. Viktor was pleased to discover that as shy as Yuuri had been during their dinner, the omega was deliciously vocal in bed. 

Viktor was so incredibly close but Yuuri still hasn’t cum yet. He reached a hand between the omega’s thighs to rub at Yuuri’s sensitive clit. It only took a minute or two before Yuuri’s legs began to shake and Viktor felt his pussy tighten around him. 

“Mmnn...Viktor...so good.” Yuuri cried out as he started to climax. 

He leaned forward to brace himself against Viktor’s chest as he worked to catch his breath. Viktor was still painfully hard inside of him. 

“Lie on your back.” Viktor instructed while easing Yuuri off of him and onto the soft surface of the mattress. 

Yuuri spread his legs in invitation while he waited for Viktor to settle in between them. His hair was a mess and his body bathed in sweat, but Viktor still looked down at him like he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

Yuuri wrapped thick thighs around his hips as Viktor quickly thrust back into him. The alpha pinned his delicate wrists against the bed on either side of his head while he fucked him hard and fast. The lewd smack of flesh meeting flesh, the creak of the mattress and Viktor’s low grunts of pleasure resounded loudly in Yuuri’s ear. 

—————————————-

Yuuri felt his alpha’s thick knot beginning to inflate as Viktor started to release inside of him. Yuuri couldn’t help but emit a breathy little moan as the knot pressed against his most sensitive spot. Viktor’s thick knot, coupled with the wonderful scent of a deeply satisfied alpha lulled him into an incredibly relaxed state of omega float. 

Viktor released Yuuri’s wrists and buried his nose in the scent gland as Yuuri instinctually bared his neck to him in submission. He placed a single kiss to Yuuri’s neck before biting down hard onto the mating gland. 

His new mate’s pain was dulled slightly by the heady rush of endorphins and bonding chemicals caused by his float, but he still tensed as he felt Yuuri’s pearly nails dig into the meat of his shoulders when his teeth finally pierced the skin. 

Viktor rolled onto his side and wrapped Yuuri protectively in his arms as he pulled the omega against him. Yuuri nosed at his neck while Viktor rubbed his lower back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. Omega’s responded well to physical touch and Viktor hoped that this would make Yuuri feel safe and comfortable. 

“It’s alright Milyi.” Viktor assured him as he felt the omega’s mouth press tentatively to his own bonding gland. Yuuri would need to bite down in order for their mating to be complete. 

His arms tightened instinctively around Yuuri’s waist as he felt his omega’s blunt teeth finally sinking into his skin. The pain was somewhat dulled by the overwhelming pleasure from being knotted inside of Yuuri, but he still keenly felt the stinging burn of the bite. 

——————————————-

It felt nice to share his bed with someone again after all this time alone. Waking up with his arms wrapped around a warm body and his nose buried in Yuuri’s sweetly scented dark hair was wonderful. 

Omega’s felt the cold much more strongly than alpha’s, but the heat radiating off of Viktor’s body had been just enough to keep him pleasantly warm throughout the night. Yuuri turned in his alpha’s arms and met him for a sweet over the shoulder kiss of greeting. 

Yuuri felt the firm weight of Viktor’s erection where it pressed against his lower back. He turned in his alpha’s arms and rubbed up against his strong chest before leaning up for another kiss. The two of them had made love twice more throughout the night before finally succumbing to sleep and Yuuri’s body was pleasantly sore. 

“I made you coffee.” Yuuri said between kisses. 

“I didn’t even feel you get out of bed.” Viktor laughed. Yuuri smiled before untangling himself and promising Viktor he’d be right back. 

His morning got even better as Yuuri returned to their bed, served him coffee and sucked his cock while he read the newspaper. Viktor could definitely get used to this...


	3. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I lied. Yuuri hasn’t met Phichit yet and this chapter is mostly just fluff and porn. Yuuri loves being spoiled ❤️

Viktor was glad that he’d taken Christophe’s advice and given himself a week away from work while Yuuri got situated. It was only the fourth day since their mating, but things were already falling into place and Yuuri seemed to fit into his life seamlessly. 

His new mate doted on him happily, so much so that Viktor almost felt guilty at how spoiled he already was by Yuuri. 

Viktor was pleased to discover that Yuuri was an excellent cook and the apartment had never been this spotless. Thus far, every morning began with coffee, the newspaper and a blowjob. 

————————————

Viktor’s hand settled on Yuuri’s hip as he planted open mouthed kisses to the warm skin of his mate’s pale back and delicate shoulders. 

Yuuri had only just satisfied him the night before but Viktor already wanted more. Lately, burying his cock inside of Yuuri was all that Viktor wanted to do in his spare time. 

Yuuri awoke to Viktor’s hand caressing the sensitive skin of his hip and thigh while the alpha pressed kisses to his back. Waking up in Viktor’s possessive hold made Yuuri feel warm and safe. Yuuri relaxed even more as Viktor’s comforting alpha scent permeated the air. 

It was embarrassingly cliche, but being desired like this by such a handsome man was intoxicating. Viktor never seemed to tire of him and showered Yuuri with praise at every turn. 

Yuuri turned to face his alpha while Viktor cupped his ass and pulled him in closer to grind against him. Yuuri placed his hand on Viktor’s strong chest and sighed happily as Viktor claimed his mouth in a sweet kiss of greeting. 

Yuuri could feel that Viktor was already painfully hard and anxious to be buried inside of him again. They’d been up half the night making love but Viktor was apparently still not satisfied. Not that Yuuri minded one bit. 

——————————————

Viktor gently rolled Yuuri onto his back and swiftly parted his omega’s thick thighs to settle himself between them. He felt Yuuri’s hands clutch at his back as the omega pulled him even closer and wrapped his legs firmly around his waist. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Viktor praised. 

Viktor trailed a hand between Yuuri’s legs to gently stimulate him before moving to probe and stretch. It wasn’t really necessary after the night they’d had, but Viktor worried about the potential of causing Yuuri pain. 

Yuuri’s pussy gradually got wetter as Viktor sucked and kissed at his neck before playfully biting a blushing earlobe. 

Yuuri’s breathy little moans turned into keening cries of pleasure as Viktor added a third finger and steadily thrust them in and out, paying special attention and stroking Yuuri’s G spot as he went. 

“Viktor...please…” Yuuri begged. 

Viktor managed to untangle himself just enough to grip his cock tightly and guide the flushed head to Yuuri’s tight pussy. He worked the first few inches inside gently before finally bottoming out. The omega was so warm and wet around him and Viktor ached to finally move. 

Yuuri buried his nose in his alpha’s scent gland and planted a kiss to his mating mark; silently affirming that he was ready for Viktor to begin. 

“Mmmnn...Viktor.” Yuuri moaned softly as the alpha set a deliciously unhurried pace. 

He gripped the alpha’s ass for purchase as Viktor languidly thrust into him. 

Viktor peppered the pale column of Yuuri’s delicate neck with warm, open mouthed kisses and planted strong forearms on either side of his head. Yuuri looked so much smaller and more vulnerable as he looked up at him through hazy, half lidded eyes. 

The cries of pleasure that Yuuri made as he laid perfectly submissive beneath him were quickly becoming Viktor’s favorite sound. 

The omega’s hips rose to meet every one of his thrusts and Viktor almost couldn’t tell where he ended and Yuuri began. 

———————————————

Viktor manueverd Yuuri’s lithe body into his lap as he relaxed against the headboard of their bed. Yuuri lifted his hips and positioned himself over Viktor’s cock before sinking back down onto him. 

He leaned forward and steadied himself on Viktor’s strong chest for purchase as he started to bounce in his lap. 

Viktor gripped his omega tightly by the hips and watched his cock sink into the tight heat of Yuuri’s ripe little cunt while his mate started to ride him. 

Yuuri’s soft moans turned to delicious cries as he picked up the pace and fucked himself harder. The wet smack of flesh meeting flesh and the sounds of the couple’s mingled pleasure soon filled their bedroom suite. 

“Ahhh…” Yuuri moaned as Viktor’s wandering hands caressed up his sensitive thighs and hips before thumbing at his pert nipples. 

“So close…” Yuuri breathed.   
———————————-

“Feels so good...” Yuuri whined. 

Yuuri was quickly becoming more vocal and eager to express his pleasure during sex. Hearing Yuuri tell him how good he made him feel made Viktor’s inner alpha preen at satisfying his mate. 

Viktor was captivated as he watched Yuuri’s thick thighs begin to shake and felt him tighten around him as he began to orgasm. 

“Ahhh...Viktor...yesss.” Yuuri cried out in bliss before biting his plump bottom lip. He continued to rise and fall on his alpha’s thick cock as Viktor still hadn’t had his pleasure yet. 

“M’close baby…” Viktor mumbled as he snapped his hips up to meet Yuuri’s body. 

Yuuri’s tight pussy milked his cock so perfectly and all it took was a few quick thrusts before Viktor started to ejactulate. 

“Blyat...ahh...Yuuri.” Viktor groaned low in his throat as he finally came. 

“Mmnn...fill me up.” Yuuri begged as Viktor pumped his pussy full while his knot inflated inside of him.

——————————————-

“How about a bath?” Viktor suggested as he absentmindedly rubbed circles into Yuuri’s naked back. Both of them were a little sore but still wonderfully satisfied. 

“That sounds nice.” Yuuri sighed as he turned in Viktor’s arms for a kiss. 

Viktor’s arms tightened around him as he tried to leave the bed and prepare their bath. Yuuri gave him a questioning look. 

“I’ll fill the tub. Stay in bed and rest another minute Milyi.” Viktor mumbled before pressing a kiss to his omega’s forehead. 

Yuuri turned to face his alpha and enjoyed the view of Viktor’s handsome form as he rose from their bed and walked completely naked to their bathroom suite. He snuggled up around a soft pillow while he listened to the soothing sound of hot water filling the tub. 

Yuuri didn’t realize that he’d fallen asleep until Viktor was carefully lifting him into his arms and carrying him to the bathroom. He looped his arms around the alpha’s strong neck as Viktor gently deposited him into the bath. 

Viktor settled in behind Yuuri and pulled him into his lap. He felt the omega instantly relax against him as he wound strong arms around Yuuri’s waist and planted kisses to his bruising neck. They sat together in pleasant silence for several long minutes as Viktor met Yuuri’s mouth in sweet over the shoulder kiss. 

“If you’re feeling up to it I thought we could go out to lunch and do some shopping.” Viktor suggested. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to make you something?” Yuuri asked his alpha. 

“Let me spoil you for the day.” Viktor insisted with a bright, heart shaped smile. 

No omega could resist being spoiled. 

——————————————-

Yuuri dressed casually for their day out on the town. He knew that Viktor would enjoy the way the tight fabric of his soft leggings hugged his hips and ass and the black and nude Fendi riding boots helped to elongate his slender legs. 

Viktor had gifted him with 5 beautiful cashmere pullovers when he arrived in Russia and the soft beige fabric felt like butter against his skin. 

“Ready to go?” Yuuri asked with an excited smile. 

Viktor had always prided himself on his ability to control his baser, more primal alpha instincts, but looking at Yuuri’s sweet smile and the way those leggings clung to his hips and ass filled Viktor with an ugly, possessive feeling. 

Viktor had dated and wooed many beautiful omegas in his life, but now that he and Yuuri were forever connected to one another through their mating bond, his instincts screamed at him to hide Yuuri far away from prying eyes. 

Yuuri was young and beautiful and any reasonable alpha would take great pleasure in having him. The thought of another man running his hungry eyes up and down Yuuri’s body made Viktor tense up. 

He told himself he was being unreasonable and ridiculous for even entertaining such thoughts. Yuuri couldn’t help his beauty or his intoxicatingly sweet omega scent. 

“Ready.” Viktor finally agreed with a bright smile. 

He’d have to consult with Chris over whether his insecure and dangerously possessive thoughts were normal for a newly mated alpha. 

—————————————-

Viktor had already booked a consultation for Yuuri with a high end lingerie boutique for the afternoon. Watching his omega’s face light up as he eyed the beautiful pieces in the store was more than worth it.

The saleswoman was an elegant older beta by the name of Lilia. Yuuri, at first, found her to be a bit cold and intimidating, but the pieces that she suggested we’re all exactly what he didn’t even know he needed. The colors that she chose complimented his skin tone beautifully and the silky fabrics felt like butter against his body. 

“This one is quite exquisite.” Lilia announced as she held up a beautifully constructed bodysuit made of tiny scraps of dark red fabric and covered in lovely iridescent crystals. 

Yuuri had to have it and judging by Viktor’s expression, his alpha would be more than happy to purchase it for him. 

“Try it on for me?” Viktor suggested. Yuuri’s cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink at his alpha’s request. 

Lilia showed them to a private dressing area to the back of the store and helped Yuuri secure all of the dainty straps around his hips, torso and the beaded collar around his neck. 

Yuuri looked himself over in the mirror before finally gaining the confidence to pull the curtain back and show himself off to Viktor. 

Yuuri was pleased by the way that Viktor’s hungry eyes raked up and down his body. He felt beautiful and confident in the suit and seeing Viktor’s excited reaction was a nice little boost to Yuuri’s ego.

“What do you think?” Yuuri asked with a small smile. 

He already knew what the answer would be, but he still wanted to hear it from Viktor first hand. 

“You look incredible.” Viktor said as he drank in the beautiful sight. 

They were alone in the boutique for a private session with Lilia and Viktor was glad to be able to fully enjoy the view in peace. 

“We’ll take this one and the three others that Yuuri liked, Lilia. They’re all exquisite on him.” Viktor instructed. Yuuri beamed as Lilia started wrapping up his purchases. 

The store also carried a very high end line of personal massagers and an array of toys that an alpha and omega couple could use together. The pretty colors and textures of the toys drew Yuuri in and captured his attention. He flushed bright red when Viktor insisted he pick out a few items they could use together.   
————————————

Viktor had treated him to a delicious lunch and Yuuri counted 7 shopping bags in the backseat of the car. He didn’t even want to think about how much money Viktor had spent on him. 

He felt a little bit better that the alpha had at least purchased a beautiful new suit for himself. 

Back home in Japan, Yuuri’s family had lived rather modestly and although he’d dated a few nice alphas before, none of them had the means to spoil him the way that Viktor did. The alpha wanted Yuuri to have nothing but the best of everything. 

Yuuri couldn’t believe the world of difference that it made to finally own luxury items of clothing. The rich leathers of his handbags and shoes and the soft fabrics of his perfectly tailored clothing was very different from what he was used to. 

He would definitely have to think of a lovely way to thank Viktor for his generosity when they got home. Perhaps he’d even put on one of the new lingerie sets for him to enjoy...


	4. Here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is pretty much just straight fluff and porn! :3 
> 
> Next chapter will feature Chris and Phichit and in the coming chapters, Yurio will make an appearance for heavy sarcasm and comic relief.

Viktor and Yuuri were now almost completely settled into a comfortable routine. Every morning, Yuuri got up before Viktor to set out his clothing and prepare his coffee and breakfast. Viktor was Most definitely spoiled, but both of them loved it. 

Viktor had made arrangements for another omega, ironically also named Yuri, to assist whenever he needed to go into town. Yuuri enjoyed exploring his new city, but the severe language barrier made it almost impossible without outside help. 

Yuri Plisetsky was possibly the grouchiest omega in all of Russia, but both his late father and Viktor’s had been business partners for decades. Despite the young omega’s prickly exterior, he knew that Yuri meant well and still found his company enjoyable. 

Yuuri and Yuri had quickly become fast friends, possibly against Yurio’s will. Viktor was pleased that his omega was able to explore the city with someone he trusted by his side whenever he couldn’t be there himself. 

Yuuri was delighted that Viktor left the management of their household entirely to him. Yuuri decided everything from their meals to the redecorating of the apartment and the organization of their home. 

Viktor’s decor was too sterile for Yuuri’s taste and the house was in desperate need of an omega’s touch. With a seemingly endless bank account at his disposal, Yuuri had taken it upon himself to redecorate. It was still a work in progress, but he was pleased with the results. 

Most of his day was spent training the puppy and tending to their home making sure it was completely spotless. Viktor had offered to bring someone in to do the cleaning early on, but Yuuri insisted on doing it himself. 

Growing up in a working class family in Japan, Yuuri was no stranger to hard work and tending to Viktor’s needs gave him purpose. 

The biggest change however, was the incredibly generous monthly allowance that Viktor gave him. Yuuri enjoyed treating himself to luxurious gifts with some of the money, but it was truly more than he’d ever be comfortable spending on himself. Whatever wasn’t spent on himself was saved. 

Viktor had more wealth than any man would ever know what to do with, but Yuuri quickly came to realize how lonely the man had been without him. Viktor could’ve always hired people to cook for him, keep his home clean and warm his bed, but none of that could compare to having a mate. 

Viktor had returned to work at the beginning of last week and between the new puppy, exploring Moscow and managing their household, Yuuri kept himself busy. Though he did find himself missing Viktor during the day.

Yuuri longed for his alpha to return home. The passionate nights spent in Viktor’s arms made Yuuri melt whenever he thought about them. Viktor satisfied him like no other alpha had before him. 

—————————————— 

Viktor’s hands settled possessively on Yuuri’s hips as he came up behind him and planted open mouthed kisses to the omega’s delicate neck; right over his mating bite. 

It had been an incredibly long and stressful day at the office. Viktor wanted nothing more than to bend his submissive little mate over the counter and fuck Yuuri hard and fast while the omega begged for his knot like the good little slut that he was. 

Yuuri had something wonderfully fragrant simmering on the stove and was clad in a soft, casual pair of joggers that clung to his shapely ass and hips. Best of all, they provided Viktor with easy access. Viktor would have him slick and ready for him in record time. 

“Ты прекрасно выглядишь.” Viktor praised. 

Yuuri didn’t know what the words meant, but Viktor’s husky voice was so full of desire and affection as he pressed against him and felt him up. 

Yuuri melted into his alpha’s touch and couldn’t help the pleased little sigh that escaped him as a result of Viktor’s attention. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri sighed as his alpha’s roaming hands slid up under the thin fabric of his cropped shirt. 

Viktor felt Yuuri gasp as he pinched and teased at his omega’s pert nipple. Yuuri’s body was always so wonderfully sensitive and Viktor had discovered early on that Yuuri absolutely loved to be touched. 

“How long do we have until the food is done?” Viktor mumbled into Yuuri’s blushing ear. 

“Half an hour…” Yuuri said softly. 

“Perfect.” Viktor said happily. 

“Mmnn…” Yuuri moaned softly as Viktor’s hand slipped under the waist of his joggers and began to rub at his sensitive clit. 

He could feel that Viktor was already hard in his slacks where he’d slotted himself against his ass. 

“Ahhh…” Yuuri moaned softly as Viktor slipped two fingers into him and began to pleasure him in earnest. 

“Here?” Yuuri asked excitedly as Viktor withdrew his fingers and impatiently yanked the soft cotton pants halfway down his thick thighs. 

“Why not?” Viktor asked as he fumbled with his own clothing before finally freeing his aching cock. 

“Spread your legs baby.” Viktor instructed before reaching out and playfully smacking Yuuri’s ass. 

He and Viktor rarely had sex outside of their bed, but just the thought of his alpha bending him over the counter and rutting into his pussy from behind made Yuuri even wetter. 

Yuuri gripped the edge of the counter tightly as Viktor settled between his parted thighs and slowly entered him; both of them moaning once Viktor was fully sheathed inside of him. 

“Ooooh...Mmmm.” Yuuri whined. 

Viktor’s hand gripped Yuuri’s hip tightly while the other slipped between the wet folds of the omega’s pussy to rub at his sensitive clit. 

“Fuck...so tight.” Viktor groaned appreciatively. 

The tension of his day instantly melted away as the wonderfully tight heat of Yuuri’s wet cunt enveloped him. 

Yuuri’s pussy felt incredible and his breathy little cries of pleasure made Viktor’s chest puff up with pride. Viktor genuinely enjoyed making Yuuri feel good. 

“Haaa…ahhh…” Yuuri moaned.   
————————————-

“Ahhh...Viktor…yess” Yuuri moaned as Viktor pulled out almost all of the way before quickly thrusting back into him. 

Viktor had hardly been able to focus at work throughout the day. He was far too distracted thinking about coming home and burying himself between his omega’s soft thighs. 

“Feels so good baby. Always take my cock so well...” Viktor grunted. Yuuri was always so eager to please him and preened with every ounce of praise he received. 

Between the alpha’s thick cock filling him so perfectly and Viktor’s deft fingers massaging his sensitive clit in time with his thrusts, Yuuri was easily overwhelmed. 

“Yesss...yesss...ahhh…” Yuuri cried out in bliss. 

Viktor wasn’t usually so vocal during sex, but tonight, he couldn’t seem to stop himself as nothing but filthy praise for Yuuri’s beautiful body fell from his lips. 

He groaned low in his throat as he felt Yuuri’s cunt tighten around him as his omega began to cum. 

Yuuri quickly began to feel a little overstimulated after his orgasm, but he decided to bear it for Viktor’s sake as his alpha still hadn’t finished.   
——————————————

Viktor still wasn’t satisfied. Yuuri had just cum for him seconds before and although his omega’s tight heat felt wonderful wrapped around him, Viktor wanted to see Yuuri’s pretty face when he came. 

“Baby...will you suck me off?” Viktor mumbled into his mate’s flushed ear as he gently pulled out of him. 

Yuuri nodded his head eagerly before turning to face Viktor and sinking to his knees in front of him. Viktor’s cock was flushed bright red and still painfully hard as he ached for completion. Yuuri was more than happy to assist him. 

Yuuri looked up at Viktor through thick eyelashes as he wrapped his thumb and forefinger tightly around the alpha’s erection and began to stroke. 

Yuuri normally liked to tease Viktor a bit before taking him into his mouth, but he could tell that his alpha wasn’t in the mood for that tonight. 

Yuuri wasted no time in sucking the blunt head of Viktor’s penis into the wet heat of his pouting mouth. Yuuri pressed his tongue into the sensitive slit and swirled it around the head. 

He was rewarded with hands tightening in his hair and a deep groan of pleasure. 

Yuuri took Viktor deeper into his mouth and hummed around him before hollowing out his cheeks and providing Viktor with wonderful suction. 

—————————————

Viktor was finally close thanks to his pretty omega’s attentions. Yuuri’s swollen lips were red and slicked with spit and small tears pooled in the corners of his brown eyes as he deepthroated him. 

Viktor attempted to be courteous and pull off of Yuuri so as not to cum in the omega’s mouth, but Yuuri gripped him tightly by the hip and sucked him harder. Viktor couldn’t decline such an obvious invitation. 

“Ahh...Yuuri…” Viktor groaned as he gripped the omega’s hair tightly and emptied himself into Yuuri’s waiting mouth; the alpha side of him incredibly pleased when Yuuri obediently swallowed every last drop of his release. 

Yuuri gently pulled off of his alpha’s softening cock before glancing up at the timer on the kitchen counter. 37 seconds to spare. 

Viktor couldn’t help but smirk when the alarm went off, signifying that dinner was finally ready. 

“Go get changed and I’ll make you a plate.” Yuuri said with a soft smile as Viktor helped him up from the floor. 

—————————————-

“There’s someone that I’ve been meaning to introduce you to.” Viktor said happily around a bite of delicious, homemade food. 

“I think you’ll get along very well and it would be good for you to have another friend around. I didn’t want to overwhelm you too quickly, but I think it would be fun.” Viktor continued. 

“What’s their name?” Yuuri asked. 

“Phichit. He’s from Thailand and married to my old friend Chris. Chris is a shameless flirt but he’s mostly harmless.” Viktor said with a laugh. 

“It would be nice to make another omega friend. I’d like that.” Yuuri said with a genuine smile. 

“Chris and Phichit met through the agency as well. They mated and married a few years ago and they’ve been blissfully happy ever since.” Viktor explained enthusiastically. 

Yuuri smiled thinking about what his life with Viktor would be like in the next few years. 

“Chris and I work together and I try to get together with him and Phichit once a week or so.” Viktor went on. 

“Maybe we could have them over tomorrow for dinner? I could make something special.” Yuuri suggested. 

“If you’re not feeling up to cooking for 4 people we could certainly order in.” Viktor replied. 

“I’d love to make something.” Yuuri said fondly. Viktor’s smile was radiant. 

————————————-

“Take a bath with me?” Yuuri suggested after they’d finished up with dinner. 

Viktor’s master suite had the most ridiculously luxurious bathtub Yuuri had ever seen and was quickly becoming his second favorite place in their home. 

“That sounds wonderful.” Viktor beamed as he allowed Yuuri to grasp his wrist and lead him to the bathroom. He enjoyed watching the sway of Yuuri’s hips and cute little ass the entire way there.

He watched appreciatively as Yuuri bent over to fill the tub and added a lovely array of fine smelling oils and bubble bath. Viktor found Yuuri incredibly alluring as he slipped out of his clothing and dipped a delicate foot into the water to test out the temperature. 

Yuuri situated himself in the bath and sighed contentedly as he laid back against Viktor’s chest and felt strong arms wrap protectively around him. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri broke the pleasant silence. 

“Hmm?” Viktor hummed into the delicate skin of Yuuri’s pale neck. 

“My heat should be coming up sometime next week.” Yuuri reminded him. 

“So that’s why you’ve smelled so incredible these last few days…I’ve been feeling a bit restless myself.” Viktor mused. Yuuri blushed so prettily at his praise. 

“I’ll take a week’s leave from work.” Viktor explained. 

“You’ll take good care of me?” Yuuri asked softly. 

“Of course! I’ll make sure that you have everything you need and feel safe and comfortable.” Viktor promised before placing a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s hair. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri said gratefully.


	5. Yuuri...Your Heat is Starting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all porn and I’m not even sorry 💅🏻
> 
> Yuuri’s heat has decided to come a bit early and a horny Viktor is thrilled. Phichit and Chris will have to wait a bit longer to make their appearance.

Yuuri met him at the door when he arrived home from work wearing nothing but a beautifully sheer robe. The omega sank to his knees and smiled up at him while deft fingers quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled the zipper down. 

Yuuri smelled incredible this close to a heat and Viktor was fully erect in an instant. He couldn’t help himself when just thinking of burying his cock inside the wet heat of Yuuri’s sweet mouth made him hard. He was only a man after all. 

They only had a little over an hour before Chris and Phichit arrived, but with all of Viktor’s attention focused on Yuuri’s plush lips, the dinner was quickly forgotten. 

Yuuri undid the tie of his robe to provide Viktor with a view while he freed his aching cock and slowly took the sensitive head into the welcoming heat of his mouth. 

He gripped Viktor tightly at the base of his cock with his thumb and forefinger; stroking him as he pressed the tip of his tongue against the slit. He swirled his tongue around the head and started to gently suck. 

Yuuri pulled off him with a wet pop before licking Viktor from root to tip and paying special attention to the sensitive underside. 

Viktor groaned deeply as he watched Yuuri’s pretty pink tongue swipe across his bottom lip before finally taking him back into his mouth. 

—————————————

Yuuri decided to try something that he and Viktor had never done together. He wasn’t sure how the alpha would react, but he’d had overwhelming success with previous partners. 

Yuuri slicked up his index finger and slowly rubbed along Viktor’s sensitive inner thigh. He looked up at the alpha through his eyelashes as he slowly circled the tight ring of muscle and gently pushed inside. 

Yuuri felt Viktor stiffen at the foreign feeling of intrusion but Yuuri only sucked him harder to distract him. 

Yuuri watched as Viktor’s handsome face finally screwed up in pleasure when he stroked at the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. 

“Ahh Yuuri…” Viktor moaned as Yuuri continued to finger him. 

Yuuri looked perfectly content like this on his knees and dutifully swallowing him down to the hilt. 

Viktor threaded his hands in his omega’s soft black hair and held his head firmly in place as he began to thrust into the welcoming heat. 

He watched as tears formed in the corners of Yuuri’s pretty brown eyes and saliva leaked out and around his penis as he continued to fuck the omega’s sweet mouth. 

Viktor could smell how wet Yuuri was as the heady scent of omega slick filled his nose. It brought Viktor immense pleasure knowing that Yuuri was turned on by this. 

Yuuri’s hips rocked aimlessly and he moaned brokenly around his alpha’s cock while Viktor took his pleasure. 

“Feels good baby...just like that.” Viktor praised. 

He’d die before ever admitting it to Chris, but Yuuri’s slender finger in his ass, stroking at that secret little spot while he sucked him off felt incredible. 

“So pretty on your knees for me baby...” Viktor groaned. 

Yuuri preened under his alpha’s praise and felt a fresh gush of slick flood his cunt at Viktor’s sweet words. Pleasuring his alpha was Yuuri’s favorite part of the day.

—————————————-

Yuuri could tell from Viktor’s hands tightening in his hair and the strain in his strong thighs that he was close. 

Yuuri looked up at his alpha pleadingly before slowly pulling off of him. He smiled at Viktor’s little whine when his slender finger slipped out of him. 

Yuuri gently laid down on the soft rug in the entryway on his hands and knees. He spread his creamy thighs and wiggled his ass in silent invitation for Viktor to settle behind him. 

Yuuri’s pussy ached with need as he waited desperately for Viktor’s hard alpha cock to fill him. 

Viktor settled himself between Yuuri’s thick thighs and gave the omega’s ass a hard smack. 

He gripped Yuuri’s hip tightly before he lined himself up and pushed inside of the omega’s wonderfully tight cunt. 

Yuuri sighed contentedly and gripped the soft fur of the rug as Viktor filled him up so perfectly. 

“Я обожаю тебя.” Viktor praised his beautiful omega. 

“Mmnn...please Viktor...more.” Yuuri begged as his alpha fucked his pussy nice and slow. 

————————————-

Knowing that they were pressed for time with dinner fast approaching, Viktor was grateful that he wasn’t going to knot. 

Yuuri’s delicious cries and pretty moans resounded in Viktor’s ear as he felt his balls tightening up in preparation for his impending orgasm. 

Yuuri always looked so good spread out on his hands and knees like this. 

Viktor gently pulled out of Yuuri and held his hips firmly in place as he roughly fisted his cock. His omega’s frustrated little whine at the sudden loss of friction is what finally pushed him over the edge. 

“Ahh Yuuri...so good baby…” Viktor groaned as he painted the omega’s perky ass and lower back with his hot release. 

Yuuri whimpered with need as Viktor sank two fingers into his pussy and one in his ass and quickly thrusted them in and out. 

“Mmnn…” Yuuri moaned as Viktor pleasured him. 

“Can you cum for me baby?” Viktor rasped. 

Yuuri hastily nodded his head yes. All it took was a few more minutes until he felt Yuuri tighten around his fingers as he started to cum. 

“Ahhh...Viktor...yess.” Yuuri cried out in bliss. 

—————————————-

Viktor scooped a heaving Yuuri off the floor and quickly carried him into the shower. They only had minutes to spare before Chris and Phichit were set to arrive for dinner. 

He hurriedly scrubbed a soft smelling soap into Yuuri’s skin and lathered his silky hair up with a gentle shampoo before gently massaging his mate’s scalp. 

Viktor quickly soaped himself up and took his time rinsing all of the shampoo from Yuuri’s hair before turning off the water and wrapping him in a warm and fluffy towel. 

Yuuri, ever the doting and resourceful mate that he was, already had a wonderful dinner ready to go for tonight’s get together. 

“You smell so good...maybe I should cancel tonight.” Viktor whispered into Yuuri’s ear before planting kisses along the pale column of his neck. 

“Viktor...won’t they be here any minute?” Yuuri asked dazedly as his alpha’s hands gripped his hips tightly. 

“Your heat is going to start any time now Yuuri…I can smell it.” Viktor reasoned. 

“Won’t they be upset for cancelling?” Yuuri asked as he met Viktor’s hungry mouth for a sultry over the shoulder kiss. 

“Mmn.” Yuuri moaned softly as Viktor’s roaming hands caressed up his sides and started to play with his nipples. Yuuri was tired, but his rapidly responding body already wanted Viktor again. 

Yuuri started to grow overly warm and lightheaded as Viktor continued to touch him. His heat wasn’t due for another few days but it had decided to come early. Full blown heat was only an hour or so away at best. 

“I’m cancelling. Get on the bed Yuuri…” Viktor commanded in a husky voice. 

————————————

Viktor quickly located his phone and dialed Chris’ number. It rang twice before his best friend picked up. 

“Chris...don’t come over tonight.” Viktor said hastily. 

He could smell Yuuri’s delicious scent growing stronger as it beckoned him to their bedroom suite. 

“Viktor I’m 5 minutes away. What’s going on?” Chris asked worriedly. 

“Yuuri’s heat came a few days early.” Viktor gritted out. His instincts were raging at him for being so far away from a needy omega. 

“You lucky dog. Have fun!” Chris said knowingly before quickly hanging up. 

Viktor tossed the phone carelessly onto the couch and quickly walked the short distance to the bedroom. 

———————————————-

He found Yuuri naked and tangled up in a makeshift pile of their clothing on the bed. His poor omega hadn’t even had time to carefully construct a proper nest. Yuuri looked up at him pleadingly as he spread his thighs in invitation. 

Viktor quickly settled himself between Yuuri’s thick thighs and cupped his cheek before claiming his mouth in a kiss. 

He could smell how wet and needy Yuuri already was for him as their kisses and touches quickly became more intimate. 

“Mmnn...Viktor…” Yuuri said breathlessly. 

Yuuri’s full blown heat was likely a few hours away, but it was clear that his omega instincts had already taken full control. 

Yuuri was a needy, begging mess desperate for an alpha’s knot to soothe him. 

Now that they were mated, Viktor knew that Yuuri’s heat would trigger his rutting period. He could already feel his possessive and protective instincts rising to the surface and threatening to take control of him. 

Yuuri tangled his fingers in the soft sheets and arched up into Viktor’s body as he silently begged for his alpha’s undivided attention. 

“Yuuri...you smell so good.” Viktor groaned as he scented the omega’s neck and playfully bit down on his mating mark. 

—————————————

Yuuri layed exhausted and (momentarily) satisfied with his head pillowed on his alpha’s shoulder. Viktor knew that it would only be a few more short minutes before Yuuri’s body grew hot and desperate for another knot. 

Yuuri’s scent was even sweeter than usual and Viktor felt his own instincts responding to the pretty omega beside him. Yuuri smelled so incredibly fertile; like a delicious piece of succulent fruit just waiting to be plucked. 

“Yuuri...drink.” Viktor instructed as he held a cool bottle of water to his omega’s lips. He watched with a satisfied smile while Yuuri greedily gulped it down. 

Viktor watched as a droplet of water escaped from Yuuri’s lips and ran down the omega’s neck before landing on his pale chest. He couldn’t help himself as he leaned forward to lap up the water from Yuuri’s soft skin. 

Yuuri set the empty bottle aside before shifting onto his hands and knees with his face pressed into the soft fabrics of the nest. 

The early throes of his rut decreased an alpha’s normal refractory period for optimal breeding capabilities. 

Viktor already found himself growing hard again as Yuuri presented himself ass up on his knees to him. 

“Mmn...Viktor please…” Yuuri said with a muffled whine of pleasure. 

There would be plenty of other opportunities to make Yuuri pregnant during this heat Viktor reasoned with himself as he slipped two fingers into the tight heat of his omega’s ass. 

He slowly worked his fingers in and out as he probed and stretched Yuuri’s tight hole. Yuuri whimpered so sweetly for him when he added a third finger. 

Viktor enjoyed the incredible view as he watched a combination of Yuuri’s slick and his own semen lazily leak out from Yuuri’s pretty pink pussy. 

He was going to fill every hole that his omega had to the brim before Yuuri’s heat was over. 

Viktor gave his cock a few hard tugs before bringing the flushed head to Yuuri’s tight ring of muscle and slowly pushing inside. 

“Ahh Yuuri…” Viktor groaned when he thrust the rest of the way inside and felt his balls slap against his omega’s skin. 

“So good for me baby...” the alpha praised as he picked up the pace and fucked Yuuri’s tight ass hard and fast. 

“Mmnn...knot me...please Viktor…” Yuuri whined as he reached a hand between his legs to gently rub his clit while Viktor pounded into him. 

Things were shaping up to be a very enjoyable first heat and rut indeed...


End file.
